


SBI Oneshots (With Added Characters)

by sketchers_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I really need to stop doing oneshots, No Beta we all die like Wilbur's mic in twitch tournament, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Scott is a Good Friend, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Wilbur Soot, We really need more Smajor content, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, like seriously people come on now, please make Ghostbur a common tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchers_writes/pseuds/sketchers_writes
Summary: This is a book for SBI oneshots, I've also added some other characters that I like.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Rules for oneshots

Things I will write:

Angst and Fluff

Sickfics

Blood

Violence

Platonic Stuff

Things I won't write: 

Smut

Lemon

Romantic Crap

Suicide

Minor Shipping

Requests are on so feel free to request something!


	2. rain shows no mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur decided to take a walk, seems that he didn't realise how much it was going to rain. With his lack of knowing how to take care of himself, the result was never going to be pretty.
> 
> or
> 
> Wilbur gets sick from being drenched in the rain and the SBI have to take care of their brown haired member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None  
> Requested by dylanoaddicted

When Wilbur had decided to go on a walk, he hadn't expected to be drenched in rain. But things don't always go as planned. While he was on his walk it had started to chuck it down with rain, safe to say Wilbur hadn't come prepared.

He walked up the steps to his door and fumbled for his keys, he put them in the lock and opened it. He quickly got inside before shutting and locking the door. His clothes were practically water-logged, he pulled off his jacket and hung it up. He winced at the amount of water that came off of it before making his way upstairs. He went into the bathroom and half-heartedly dried his hair and face.

He went and changed into some dry clothes before collapsing onto his bed, it was still rather early so he pulled out his phone and started to scroll through Twitter.

He must've fallen asleep at some point, he wasn't sure when, since he was woken up by a discord notification. Lifting up his phone he realised that someone was calling him, that someone was Tommy, _of course it was Tommy._ Wilbur simply sighed and ignored the call choosing instead to get up and move to his desk, as he stood up he became lightheaded, but he simply brushed that off along with the aches in his legs.

As soon as Wilbur turned on his pc, the light from it seemed to almost blind him. _Too light_ he said to himself as he opened discord, he joined the call that Tommy was in and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard loud voices coming from his headphones.

"Ayyyy Wilbur! Finally decided to pick up?" Tommy said in his usual tone, Wilbur winced at the loudness of it.

"Seems that way." he said in return.

"Hello mate, you sound tired." Philza greeted, Wilbur laughed slightly before replying.

"Yeah, I was just woken up from a nap. Wonder how that happened." he said in a sarcastic tone, Phil laughed.

"What? You didn't respond or even read my DMs so I decided to just call you!" Tommy yelled in defence, again Wilbur winced.

"You steaming Phil?" Wilbur asked as he went onto Twitch, he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yeah I've been live for a while." he said in response, Wilbur opened up Phil's stream.

They all talked for a while, well Tommy and Phil did, Wilbur was simply listening to them talk. He'd occasionally say something but other than that he was quiet. Everything was loud, it was making his head hurt.

He muffled a groan in his arms. His head was spinning. Hell everything was spinning. His whole body fucking _hurt_. It was at this point that he started to question if he'd gotten sick, but he was responsible. He could take care of himself, right? Besides no one else was home that weekend so he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Wilbur? You alright there mate?" Phil questioned.

Wilbur simply hummed in response. He nestled his face deeper into his arms. He felt tired, so fucking _tired._ Would it be a problem if he fell asleep during Philza's stream? Wilbur didn't think it would be much of a deal.

"Don't tell me your tired big man!" Tommy yelled in a jokey tone, Wilbur winced sharply at the volume.

"So what if I am, what you gunna do about it you little gremlin child?" his words slurred together, he didn't really think about what he was saying. His words caused the child to go on a yelling spree.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING GREMLIN!" Tommy yelled, the action sent another spike of pain through his head.

"It's okay Tommy, we all lie to ourselves sometimes." he said, once again his words slurred together. Phil cackled before speaking.

"My god," Phil said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah m' fine, 'ust took a walk." he muttered as he lifted his head up from his arms, he winced at the bright light coming from his pc, "God it's so fuckin' bright."

"Didn't it like pour it down with rain?" Phil asked, Wil could see his worried face in the camera.

"Yeah it did, I got wet, like really wet," Wil said way too easily, he felt water drip down his face from his hair, "Hairs still wet I think."

"He's sick isn't he..." Tommy said, this situation seemed way too familiar.

"Seems that way." Phil replied, both of them now worried for their friend.

The longer he kept his eyes open, the stronger a feeling of nausea grew, the lights defiantly weren't helping.

"I'm gunna go get some water... or somethin'." Wil said as he pushed away from his desk.

"Can you even make it out the room?" Phil asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

The question was quickly answered as Wilbur stood from his chair, he turned away from his setup and tried to take a step. It was at this point that his legs decided they didn't want to hold his weight anymore. He felt the world turn, blinked, and was on the floor. He didn't really mind, the floor was better than sitting up. He could vaguely hear the sound of Tommy and Phil. He shut his eyes and the world went black.

Tommy could tell something was wrong with Wilbur, he'd been sick many times so he knew the signs. Wilbur was showing clear signs. His suspicions were confirmed when there was a loud thud from Wilbur's end.

"Wilbur? Wilbur?!" Phil yelled in concern.

"Wilbur?" Tommy called to the older man, Phil was already ending his stream.

"I've ended stream, I don't think he's okay." Phil said.

"Yeah no shit! He collapsed!!!" Tommy yelled, he could hear Phil getting up.

"I'm going to his house." Phil said, Tommy agreed before Philza left the call. Tommy stood up and ran out of his room, he grabbed a coat and an umbrella. He quickly put his shoes on before rushing out the door.

"Wilbur?" he said into the phone, he sighed when he received no response. _God dam it Wilbur._

The first thing Wilbur noticed when he came out of the dark void was that he was way too hot. His body was burning. He also realised that he was no longer on the cold wooden floor, instead he was on a soft bed. He forced his eyes open and winced at the blinding light.

"Wha-" Wilbur questioned, he heard shuffling next to him.

"Wil you're awake!" Phil said in a hushed voice, Wilbur simply hummed before trying to sit up. 

"Wh's s'it so hot?" his voice was slurred, Phil sighed.

"You got sick mate, also someone else is here." Phil explained, as if on que, Tommy entered the room.

"Hey Wilbur." he said, Wilbur waved at him. Tommy frowned as the amount of effort the action seemed to take. He gave Phil some packets of what Wilbur assumed was medicine, the older male thanked him before giving Wil a couple of tablets.

"Here take these." he said as he gave Wil some water, he gladly took the pills before relaxing against his pillows. Tommy huffed before crawling into the bed and curled up against Wilbur's side. Wilbur smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde haired child. 

"I'll be fine Toms." he said, Tommy muttered something before hugging onto Wilbur.

Once Phil came back from making some soup, both boys were asleep in each others' embraces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to increase the length of my oneshots so they'll take a lot longer to make!


End file.
